General Rules
all ѕтandard role play rυleѕ apply Sim Rules -IC at all times- this is a role play sim. - When exploring, you are required to wear an OOC observer tag. Please do not disturb other role players. -Role play before combat ( You must have some dialog between the two or more parties about to fight with a warning included in the dialog.) - Please do not act out in an OOC manner in an IC area. People are trying to role play! This includes jumping around, spamming gestures repeatedly, harassing role players and other non role play related acts. We suggest that everyone keep OOC to a minimum in chat over all. no gestures, no spamming or harassment of any kind. -If a problem arises with another; please take it to IMs and calmly talk it out. If an agreement can not be made, please request a gm or admin for assistance.(If you see any rules being broken, you are welcome to contact us as well.) (this would be game disputes and NOT OOC disputes) -Dress accordingly to canon. This is Mass Effect not star wars or pokemon etc.. (No Furries please. We don't hate you. There just are none in Mass Effect.) Any help needed with characters will be given. - You CAN NOT role play as, or claim to be, a clone or a family member of a main character or as a main character from the books, games, or movie (soon to be). This includes a similar appearance. If you break any of these character rules you will be asked to remake your character. If you refuse, you may be ejected and/or banned. (eg: A Geth walking around with the name Legion. Someone identical to the look of Wrex. Someone saying they are Commander Shepard.) - A selection of main characters from the ME game will be available to a small group of people strictly by invitation only and duplicates will not be tolerated. - OOC (Out Of Character) actions/talk are to be encased like the following: (( LOLz )). OOC and IC (In Character) are two separate things. If some one meta games (As in reading profile info and "magically" knows your character's name without asking in the RP or without OOC consent.) Please contact them in IM and notify them of their error, of mixing OOC and IC. if they continue, please contact an admin or GM. Also, mixing OOC drama into IC is highly frowned upon. Again, notify of the mixing. If they fail to stop, contact an admin or GM.Personal do's and dont's please state in your profile and refer to that in IMs (but please remember this is role play and not real life) -No god-modding or meta gaming. Any act of forcing roleplay or magically gaining something with out role play will be voided. No auto kills and no auto hits(If they would rather fight in a text rp battle than a meter battle). Perma kill ONLY with consent!! -Adult content: What you do in a enclosed non public space and in IMs away from the eyes of the public is between you and the other person. In a club, it is okay for the dancers to strip as they are in role play, however sexual interaction must be moved into IM's or other private locations. Punishment Punishment for rule breaking: Varies However, small things can gain you a slap on the wrist and /or getting a rp void. Harassment, griefing, and/or repeated rule breaking will get you banned, for how long the admin sees it fit. Depending on your crime. Category:Rules